


You Know, it’s Ok to Cry.

by tallychan028



Series: Dragon Age Origins One-Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallychan028/pseuds/tallychan028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair wants to be there for Solona Amell following the events of "The Broken Circle".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know, it’s Ok to Cry.

It had been two weeks since the incident at the Circle Tower.

Barely fourteen days since Solona Amell walked through the halls of her home for the majority of her life while we fought Abominations, Shades and Demons of all kinds.

We saw the bodies of dead mages she must have known. It was a miracle that the First Enchanter and so many young mages had lived through that ordeal.

One young member of the Order even went as far as to demand she invoke the Rite of Annulment. I’m no expert as far as the whole, _romance_ thing but it was even obvious to me that the two had history prior to that encounter.

Cullen openly denounced her in front of us all, called his feelings for her sinful in the sight of the Maker.

Despite all of that emotional trauma, I have never seen her so much as shed a tear for her lost comrades or her broken heart.

She will not speak of it, unless it has to do with Irving or the mages he’s promised to join our army.

* * *

 One night when we are on watch together I am absolutely fed up with it. Solona was there for me when I mourned Duncan and the other Grey Wardens. She supported me through the most traumatic experience of my young life. It is only right that I do the same for her.

“Solona, can… can I ask you something... personal?”

“Yessssss?” She mocks my usual response when she asks me such things. Typical. She’s not taking this seriously at all.

“I’m serious. Just hear me out alright?”

I must have struck something in her because she’s just staring at me and nods. Finally. Serious talk time.

“Are you aware of how much I admire you? I mean... as a friend of course. I’m not about to confess or anything!”

She laughs at me, but it’s a very nervous one. Right. Great start to the whole ‘serious discussion’ thing. At least I didn’t ask for her gender like I did with Leliana.

“Really! Listen, here you are away from the Circle for the first time in your life and you’ve got the fate of Fereldan resting on your shoulders. Despite the fact that you’ve been forced into a less than desirable position you’ve faced every challenge head first and you’ve never faltered.”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that, I know you’re strong. I know that you’re one of the most capable people I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. You’ve become a dear friend to me and I need you to know that…”

“Yes?” She’s looking at me with that expectant gaze of hers.

I sigh to prepare myself for what I’m about to say.

“I will not think any less of you if you need to cry. I won’t think your weak, or childish or anything. You’ve been through something few of us ever could so—“

Suddenly I hear it. The sounds of her breaking down. Gentle sobs as she looks away from me and hides her face in her hands.

Now that I’m actually in the heat of the moment, I regret encouraging this course of action. I feel absurdly helpless as her sobs become louder and louder.

Taking a leap of faith, I shuffle closer to her side of the log we’re currently sharing and offer my arms out to her. I likely look idiotic doing this. A grown man waving his arms out at a crying young woman.

Solona looks at me for the first time since she started to cry. She wipes her tear filled eyes and actually smiles. Apparently my being a fool has brought her at least some joy I suppose.

She shuffles over to me and I awkwardly arrange my arms around her shoulders not entirely certain of where I should place my hands.

Carefully, she places her head against my chest and lowers my arm to wrap around her shoulder in a much more comfortable position. My other arm shifts so that my hand is resting on the back of her head, my fingers perfectly still so I do not get them tangled in her wavy hair.

I can feel the fabric of my shirt begin to dampen as she continues to cry quietly and I cannot help but lower my head to rest against hers. My lips are inches away from kissing her crown, but I resist. That would be overstepping the boundaries of our friendship no doubt.

“You know, there’s a reason why I haven’t broken down until now.”

“Really? It isn’t because you’re the most stubborn mage I know?”

“No!” She laughs a bit at my attempt at easing some tension between us. “It’s because when I’m with you I don’t need to. You make me feel safe and whenever I’m sad you never fail at making me laugh.”

Maker’s breath I certainly did not expect to hear that.

It’s just as well, it’s alright for her to cry but she will never have need to as long as I am there with her, and I have no intention of ever leaving her.

My nerves leave me for a moment and I leave a chaste kiss on her crown. 


End file.
